


Child's Play

by msunitedsnakes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Kid!Bill - Freeform, M/M, basically its after weirdmageddon but no ford, gonna add more tags later once i get a plot going, its a teen rating now bc idk where im gonna go with this later, its prob not gonna be real romance stuff for a long time bc theyre kids yaknow, okay tbh i have no idea what im doing, so stan doesnt remember bill after the memory thing and their relationship is not healed yet, theres probably gonna be a time jump somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msunitedsnakes/pseuds/msunitedsnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Bill Cipher wanted was to take over the world, is that too much to ask? </p>
<p>aka where bill makes many many fuckups, like, an incredible number of fuckups</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_How_ could this have happened.

Bill had spent _so_ long on this. He had everything planned out, making sure every detail was correct, and somehow he still managed to do this. What good did this flesh puppet do if it was this small and noodle-y? Did all humans have to be this useless for the start of their existence?

A kid. Bill Cipher, all-knowing dream demon, had made his human body a kid. Learning to operate this thing would be bad enough, but if he was the same age as Pine Tree and Shooting Star, he would have to deal with that human ritual into adulthood. What was it? Puberty? _Maybe_ , he thought, _making this body exactly like a human's wasn't the best idea. Especially if I have to sleep. How can I give these puny worthless slobs the nightmares they deserve if I'm the one who has to be unconscious?_

He had been planning to confront the Pines twins, surprise (and hopefully scare) them a little, and pop out to leave them worrying without a clue as to what he was doing. But this body? He couldn't be half as intimidating as he wanted, not to mention the fact that he couldn't blend into the Gravity Falls community by getting a job like he had planned to.

Sighing, and running a hand through his hair ( _why is it so long? It can't look good like this_ ), he picked himself up off of the forest floor and brushed some of the dirt on his clothes off. When he looked down at the pants he was wearing, he noticed that the legs were about a foot too long for him, and that his button-up shirt was hanging down past his hips. _At least I got these right. Not right for this body, but if everything went like it was supposed to, absolutely great. Ugh._ He leaned down to roll his pants up, grunting in frustration when they kept coming unrolled due to both the slick, soft fabric and the fact the dress pants could fit about five of Bill's small legs inside one leg of them.

Grabbing the fabric near his thighs and pulling it up ( _as if I was wearing a_ fucking _ball gown_ ), he started to make his way out of the forest.

***

_Bam!_ This was the _third_ root that Bill had tripped over, and he was about to give up for the day and just sit where he had fallen for the rest of his life. He looked up, though, and a surge of hope shot through him when he saw the shack he was looking for in the distance.

Bill stumbled to his feet and hurriedly made his way out of the forest, rejoicing when he felt the soft grass without any of the large branches or rocks.

Bill felt tired enough to crawl up the steps to the Mystery Shack, but the one thing that remained normal in this body was his pride, so he grabbed the recently added railing (Stan had received complaints, and he also found himself needing it from time to time, though he would never admit that; Bill knew) and climbed up the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets shown some nice Pines hospitality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a lot longer than i was expecting it to be, and its also largely unedited (both because i just wrote half of it today and i dont have anyone to look over and edit) so enjoy i guess

The rhythmic knocks that sounded out as Bill struck the old wood sounded more beautiful than all of the bloodiest wars in history combined. Just that noise was better than the sounds of leaves and twigs under foot and the noise of Bill’s own heavy breathing that he had been listening to for the past several hours. 

 

Bill rocked on his feet, waiting for someone to answer the door. After waiting for several minutes, he stopped and started frowning.  _ What a terrible response time. Do they know who I  _ am?

 

“What do you want?” sounded a gravelly voice that caught Bill off guard. 

 

“Oh! Hello! I'm looking for Pi-I mean, I'm looking for Dipper. I'm a… friend.” Bill tried to wave to the old man and was reminded of the too-long sleeves of his dress shirt. 

 

“Uhhh…” Stan looked Bill up and down, judging the odd dress and the disheveled state of the boy. “Wait, a friend? Dipper made friends here? Nevermind that, do you know what time it is?”

 

Bill looked up to the sky. It was a dark blue, and the moon was full and bright. “Ten? Eleven? I'm not really sure, I've been walking for a while.” He cringed at that, finding soreness in his legs and a sudden pain in his abdomen.

 

“For how long exactly?” As Bill opened his mouth to respond, his stomach made a loud gurgling. He looked down, startled, but when he looked back to Stan, he saw that his face had changed to be more worried. “Dang, kid, come on in. You gotta eat, especially if you're Dipper’s friend. Those are few and far between.” Bill was ushered into a small kitchen and sat down into a creaky chair. 

 

Bill sat up straight and waited awkwardly as Stan moved around the kitchen. He stopped himself from fiddling with his shirt cuffs when he noticed he was doing it.  _ What? When did I become fidgety?  _ He somehow managed to keep his mouth shut, but that didn't stop Stan from talking to him. 

 

“So kid, what's your name? I don't think I've seen you around here before. Did you just move here?” Bill hesitated, coming up with the best explanation that he could make for this  _ kid  _ body. 

 

“Uh, well, I sorta… ran away from home. My parents weren't the best to me, and to be honest, I don't do well with authority figures,” he replied, knowing how to appeal to Stanley’s emotions with his past relationship with his father and his love of defying authority. “My name is William, but I'd rather be called Bill.”

 

At hearing about his past, Stan turned around and wanted to comfort the boy, but he ultimately decided against it. Instead, he gave a nod, and a grunt, and said, “Alright. Nice to meet ya, Bill.” He turned back to the kitchen, throwing the food into a bowl. “Here ya go, kid. I didn't wanna keep you waiting for long, so I just made some mac and cheese. Eat up.”

 

Bill eyed the orange goopy meal, feeling conflicted over eating it. He had drank in a human body before, albeit not that successfully, but he had never tried to eat before. Making his brand new body perform awful human mastication seemed disgusting, but his stomach was telling him different, growling once more. He grabbed a spoon, and, smiling at Stan, ate a bite. “Thank you for letting me in,” Bill said hesitantly as he ate, feeling awkward for not knowing what to do with Stan.  _ Shit. Now that I can’t threaten the twins, what can I do? They’re bound to try and hurt me in this body. _ “Do you have a bathroom that I can use? I’m feeling… uncomfortable.” Bill moved to scratch dirt off his cheek, but when he pulled his hand away, he saw red in place of brown.  _ Huh, I’m bleeding. Shame that I didn’t get to enjoy the pain while I was distracted out there.  _

 

“Damn kid, you do look terrible. There’s a bathroom right up the stairs. Take a shower and I’ll put some new clothes outside the door. Ones that will actually fit you, hopefully, even though you look a little smaller than Dipper.” Bill frowned at this and tried to cross his arms, but was foiled when the long shirtsleeves got tangled up in each other. 

 

_ Stupid Pines... Stupid body... _ BIll got up and moved to the stairs, starting to reluctantly trudge up.  _ I don’t need them or their handouts… I planned this perfectly and I can still do this on my own, despite the… setback.  _ He slammed the door as he entered the bathroom and scowled at his reflection.  _ Shit. I do need to make myself  _ somewhat _ presentable if I’m going to be able to accomplish anything in this terrible town.  _ With that, he turned on the sink and moved to clean his face and hands.

 

“SHIT!” Bill yelled, yanking himself away. The water had been scalding, and Bill angrily adjusted the handles to make it tolerable. Scrubbing away the most visible grime, he dried his hands and moved to search through the various drawers for scissors. Upon finding a pair, he started to cut his sleeves and pant legs to an acceptable length, sighing at the frayed edges. He froze when he heard creaking outside of the door, but realized it was only the old man putting down clothes. The clothes he did  _ not _ need, thank you very much. 

 

After finishing cutting up his outfit, he turned to the window and went to climb out. It was harder than it should have been, since he was two feet shorter than he should have been, but he managed to have started to pull himself up when there was a knock at the door. 

 

“Stan? Are you alright? I heard the door slam and you cursing. Wait, why are my clothes out here? Who’s in there?”  _ Damn, the kid must have woken up when Fez got his clothes.  _ “If you don’t tell me who you are I’m going to go in there!” 

 

Bill was scrambling up the windowsill and had wiggled himself halfway out when Dipper burst in and grabbed his legs. “Why are you trying to leave through the window? Who are you?” Bill was kicking his legs, trying to get Dipper to let go of them, even managing to hit him in the chin once. “Ow! Alright, that’s enough.” At that, Dipper heaved his entire body weight and dragged Bill back into the bathroom. “It’s two in the morning, I for  _ once _ was able to fall asleep, and now you’ve messed it up, so if you don’t start talking I  _ will  _ do something to make you talk.” 

 

Bill remained quiet, raising an eyebrow in challenge. “Alright, I didn’t think it would have to come to this, but you’ve left me no choice.” Bill started, having not expected him to follow through with the threat, but all air left his lungs when Dipper started tickling his stomach.

 

Bill erupted into laughter, wheezing through a “Not again!” that made Dipper hesitate long enough for Bill to scoot away and up against the wall of the bathroom. Dipper stood and crossed his arms, standing directly before the small, curled body on the floor. He frowned down at the boy, waiting for him to regain his breath. 

 

Still holding his stomach, Bill looked up and scowled at Dipper, refusing to say anything.  _ Good, hah _ , Bill huffed, still clutching his stomach.  _ How can they think that of themselves when they openly go around torturing people?  _ Apparently, he kept quiet for too long, because Dipper was reaching his arms back out and wiggling his fingers, raising an eyebrow at Bill. “Ugh, fine.” He stood up, brushing himself off and glaring up into Dipper’s eyes.  _ Up? Oh, life is too cruel.  _ He extended a hand, trying to create some fragment of a respectable image. “William. I would say nice to meet you, but I’ve heard that it’s rude to lie upon first meetings.” Bill gave a condescending smile, near a sneer, and waited for the other boy to react.

 

Dipper frowned and stepped back so he wasn’t immediately in front of the odd stranger. “You know it’s rude to refuse a handshake?” Bill smirked at Dipper’s obvious confusion and hesitation, but saw the classic pride and defiance of the Pines family and he rolled his eyes and stuck his hand out to meet Bill’s. 

 

“I still want to know what you’re doing here. And why my clothes are outside. And why your clothes are cut up?” Dipper asked accusatorially, looking more confused when he actually had time to look over Bill standing still. 

 

Bill sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Well, if you  _ must _ know, I was in the woods and my clothes got dirty, so instead of accepting your…  _ charity,  _ I fixed it myself. And I am in here because the old man let me in. So stop acting like I’m here to kill you all.”  _ If only I could, Pinetree. If only. _

 

“Well you still smell like you’ve been living out there in the wilderness, so if you’re going to stay here for the night, you’re going to have to actually wash up. And,” Dipper sighed, rubbing his temples, “take my clothes. Just for tonight.” The other boy frowned again, but Dipper just pointed at the shower and backed out of the bathroom. 

 

_ Ha! What an idiot!  _ Bill laughed to himself, realizing that since Pinetree was gone, he could make his escape again. “And I’m going to go stand outside by the window, so don’t think that you can leave just yet,” Dipper yelled softly through the door.  _ Well, so much for wishful thinking.  _

 

Bill took a long time in the shower, because if he had to take one, he might as well use the opportunity to spite Dipper and leave him outside to smack at mosquitoes. After finishing, quietly opened the window and stuck his head out, letting drops of water run down the back of Dipper’s neck. Bill snickered when he saw the other boy shiver and look exasperated up at him. “I take it you’re finally done?” Dipper said with as much harshness he could muster in his state of exhaustion and annoyance. Bill nodded enthusiastically, dripping yet more water onto Dipper, making the other boy huff and head back to the entrance of the shack. 

 

Bill heard Dipper as he headed back towards the bathroom, and timed his exit to step out as he was approaching, making Dipper startle. Bill laughed,  _ at least I can still irritate the Pinetree, even if it’s not quite as good as scaring him. _ Dipper narrowed his eyes at Bill, then roughly grabbed his wrist and started to drag him away from the bathroom. Just as Bill started to protest, Dipper, continuing to drag him away and not even turning around to talk to him, said in monotone, “You’re sleeping in mine and Mabel’s room. On the floor. I’m going to keep an eye on you, so if you try anything, or you try to touch her, you’re going to have to deal with me.” Bill scoffed at the threat, at which Dipper stopped and stared daggers into him to try and emphasize his point.

 

“Fine, fine. I won’t do anything. Pinky promise.” Bill batted his eyelashes and used his best face of fake innocence. Dipper huffed again and pulled Bill into his shared room, letting go of him to throw a blanket and one of Mabel’s numerous pink pillows on the floor, pointing at it while looking at Bill, refusing to say anything else to him. Bill smirked and bowed in mocking thanks, happy that he was able to get a rise out of the kid. “Goodnight, Pinetree,” he yawned. “Don’t let the bugs bite and all that jazz,” Bill mumbled as he settled onto the floor and turned away from Dipper.

 

Dipper’s mouth dropped at the nickname, distrust and slight fear settling into his stomach.  _ No,  _ he thought.  _ We’re fine. He’s gone. Stop being paranoid.  _ He went to run his hand through his hair, and felt his hat, sighing and rationalizing that the strange boy only saw the symbol and used that as a name since he never mentioned his real name. 

 

Even though he pushed down his fear that a certain dream demon was back, he still couldn’t fall asleep with a stranger in his and his sister’s room, so he spent the night staring holes into the back of William’s head and wondering who and what exactly the boy was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! there isnt really a schedule for updating right now, so im sorry if you guys have to wait a while every time. 
> 
> just so you all know, im pretty sure that i wont do any heavy billdip stuff in this work. it is probably going to be mostly trust and friendship building. im planning on making this a series, with this being set over a shorter time, like maybe a few months or this summer and the next, so they are still kids (this is after weirdmageddon, but ford is too paranoid of everything and im not sure where hes coming in yet so basically he got out of the portal and left to get less angry at stan and do some other cool old man junk) and after this i think the second one is going to be a time jump and theyll be teens and thats where the real gay starts
> 
> sorry if you were in it for the gays (i mean i am too) but since i love to suffer its gonna be hella angsty and real gay later in the next one

**Author's Note:**

> fIRst FiC DonT JudGE and all that normal stuff okay
> 
> So this is actually my first attempt at writing fanfiction and I honestly would like to get some feedback, positive or negative, so feel free to comment.
> 
> Also, I'll try to update on some kind of schedule, and I'm hoping that with school ending soon I can write more. I kinda don't entirely know where I'm going to go with this, so I guess we'll find out together.
> 
> yikes i cant believe im posting this and thanks for reading


End file.
